<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>221B Mine, Valentine by Accident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430066">221B Mine, Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident'>Accident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine’s Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to confess his feelings. What better day to do it than Valentine's Day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Accident's Solo Fics, Be my Valentine - Johnlock Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>221B Mine, Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first Valentine fic and it is also the longest fic I’ve ever written by myself! I know 5k doesn’t seem like a lot but I wrote this in one sitting in the middle of the night so if there’s spelling errors or the like let me know lol. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to be perfect. </p><p>Everything had to be perfect. There was no other option. Sherlock had been planning this for weeks now and had everything planned down to the minute. He had made sure to act completely normal and nonchalant all while having a month long existential crisis. This was his chance and he wasn’t going to waste it. Never again would he waste his chance to be with John Watson. </p><p>Sherlock woke at 7am when his alarm went off and all but sprung out of bed to get dressed. He started by making breakfast, nothing to fancy lest he’d give the game away before it had begun. He decided on pancakes. While mixing the batter he heard John coming down the stairs, his sleepy morning voice a bit rough in comparison to Rosie’s sweet babbles. </p><p>“Good morning, John.” Sherlock sat John’s cup of coffee on the counter. “Good morning, Watson.” He hands Rosie her watered down juice. He refused to call her anything other than Watson, she was John’s and only John’s. As far as Sherlock was concerned she sprung fully formed from John’s head like Athena had done from Zeus’. </p><p>“Mm ta.” John sips his coffee heartily, made just the way he likes. Rosie sips her juice, eyes on Sherlock. “Lock!” She whines, reaching out for him. </p><p>Sherlock sets down the bowl of pancake batter and scoops her from John’s arms. “We’re having pancakes in the shakes of hearts today, Watson. Since it is Valentine’s Day apparently everything must be heart shaped.” He informs her as he carefully pours batter into the pan. </p><p>“You just like showing off your pancake skills.” John chuckles softly but he can’t get over the way his heart melts when Rosie is in Sherlock’s arms. </p><p>“If Watson is to grow up as a functioning member of society she must be aware of social norms and customs. I will not have her be an outcast because she doesn’t know hearts are associated with Valentine’s Day, John.” Sherlock nods, carefully flipping the pancake. “Go and have your shower. Breakfast will be ready when you get out. You were nearly late yesterday and didn’t get to eat before work. You know that makes you grumpy.” </p><p>John gives a huff but he’s smiling all the same. “I was only almost late because you had me on a case all night.” </p><p>“Tomato tomato. On your way.” Sherlock waves John off dismissively. </p><p>John chuckles and heads to the bathroom to shower. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. That Sherlock let him back into his life with open arms and accepted Rosie. That he got to wake up in 221B and see Sherlock. After everything that happened. All the heartache and blood and betrayal they were finally back here. Finally healing and getting things back to normal. He wanted more than this though. More than flatmates. More than friends. He was afraid to push and lose Sherlock again. He didn’t think he’d survive it. So he’d wait. He’d wait until he was sure they were ready. He wasn’t going to screw things up and lose Sherlock again. </p><p>Sherlock continues to make pancakes as he listens to John shower. “Everything is going to plan so far, Watson.” He kisses her halo of blond curls before setting her in her high chair to watch him cook. He talks to her the whole time about what he’s doing, answering her babbling questions with answers. He plated their breakfast and sets it on the table. By the time John comes out of the shower Sherlock has the pancakes, butter, syrup, sliced oranges as well as bacon and eggs. </p><p>“You went all out.” John chuckles as he sits down next to Rosie, cutting up her heart shaped pancake. </p><p>“It’s her first Valentine’s Day here at 221B. I wanted it to be special for her.” Sherlock nods, refilling John’s coffee before sitting down. “We have plenty of Valentine’s activities to do as well today while you’re at work. Isn’t that right, Watson?” </p><p>Rosie responds by cramming pieces of syrupy pancake into her mouth. </p><p>“Exactly.” Sherlock nods, pouring syrup over his pancakes. He breathes in John’s really showered scent, smelling clean and scrubbed and a hint of John. </p><p>John just chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m glad you two have a full day planned. Wouldn’t want you to get bored.” He says softly, still worried Sherlock would wake up one day realizing that he was sick and tired of having John and Rosie living there with him. </p><p>“Nonsense, John. Watson is a wonderful conversationalist. Better than the skull and almost as good as you.” Sherlock hums, wiping a drip of syrup from Rosie’s chin. </p><p>“Ta for that.” John snorts, the compliment warming him anyway. </p><p>They eat their breakfast, Sherlock making sure Rosie is involved in the conversation since he read that babies who are talked to like equals have better speech and vocabulary skills compared to their peers to don’t. </p><p>After all the pancakes are eaten and the plates empty Sherlock sends John off to get dressed for work. He decides to give Rosie a bath since a wet wipe will be useless against the syrup covering her from nose to toes. “We must work on your table manners, Watson. Your coordination leaves much to be desired.” He hums as he washes the syrup gently from her skin as she splashes the bath water. </p><p>“Sherlock, I’m going to head out. You sure you two are good?” John says as he goes to the bathroom, pulling on his coat. He was so worried about putting too much on Sherlock. He didn’t want Sherlock to feel used or to get burnt out on Rosie. He didn’t want Sherlock to give up on them. </p><p>“I’m sure, John. We have the routine down. Feedings, naps, nappy changes, story time, cognitive training, colors and shapes, sing along time. We’re perfectly capable of handling ourselves. Go to work.” Sherlock nods. He has been looking after Rosie for a few weeks now while John works a few days a week at the clinic. At first it was a learning curve but Sherlock was nothing if not up for a challenge, especially if that meant John coming back to live at 221B. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll call at noon to check in.” John nods, feeling reassured that Sherlock wasn’t feeling like a nanny. “Bye bye, sweetie. Daddy’s got to go to work now.” He leans over the bath and kisses Rosie’s head. </p><p>Rosie babbles happily at her bath ducky, sparing John a glance though. </p><p>“Talk to you at noon.” Sherlock nods. </p><p>“Alright good. Bye.” John smiles and heads out to work. Couples were everywhere. In shops, cafes, on the bus. This seems like the one day a year when everyone has someone. He swallows and decides this would be the year he’d have someone. The day he’d put his feelings out here with Sherlock. No more waiting. They’ve waited so long. Lost so much time. No more. </p><p>“Your father has nothing to be nervous about. I will admit that getting used to each other was a bit of a challenge at the beginning but I think we’ve come to a good place.” Sherlock says as he rinses Rosie off carefully. </p><p>Rosie just babbles at her ducky. </p><p>After bath time Sherlock dries Rosie off and takes her up to get dressed for the day. He dresses her warmly in a jumper with multi colored rainbow hearts all over it. It was one of the first things he bought her when she was first born and he was rather attached to it. It was a special day and she should wear her special jumper. </p><p>“Alright, Watson. First we’re going to go out and pick up a few things for tonight.” Sherlock puts on the baby carried and secures Rosie to his chest before putting on his coat. He puts her happy bag over his shoulder and heads out into the streets of London. </p><p>The pair made several stops before coming back home. They managed to go to Tesco, the art supply store, and a florist to pick up all the orders Sherlock had made well in advance so they would have exactly what he needed. </p><p>They got back to 221B just in time for lunch and John's phone call. Sherlock makes Rosie a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a slice of bread and cuts it into small pieces, setting them on her tray table so she eats them slowly and carefully. </p><p>“Peanut butter and jelly again?” John chuckles over the phone. Sherlock has set up his phone standing up so John could see them over FaceTime and Rosie could see her father. </p><p>“You know she won’t eat anything else for lunch the past two weeks.” Sherlock hums, putting the last piece of pb&amp;j on her tray which she eats greedily. </p><p>“I know. The tantrum she threw the other day was deafening.” John hums as he eats his lunch. </p><p>“I wonder where she gets that stubbornness from.” Sherlock teases, cutting up a banana for Rosie which she promptly squished between her fingers first before eating it. </p><p>“You, obviously.” John chuckles. </p><p>Sherlock is thankful that he’s not in the view of the camera so John can’t see his blush. </p><p>“Alright. I better get back to it. I’ll see you two in a few hours.” John says, finishing his lunch. </p><p>“We’ll be here.” Sherlock eats the end piece of banana when Rosie is full. </p><p>“Bye bye, sweetie.” John says to Rosie. </p><p>“Wave goodbye to Daddy, Watson.” Sherlock says and Rosie waves at the camera. John chuckles and ends the call. </p><p>Sherlock cleans up their lunch time and takes Rosie into the sitting room for her story time. He reads her story twice at her request even though she falls asleep halfway through the second reading. He goes and puts her up in her cot, carrying the monitor with him so he can listen for her. </p><p>Finally he starts preparing dinner. He got the recipe for John’s favorite vegetarian lasagna from Angelo and prepared it himself from scratch. While the sauce cooked Sherlock made them a chocolate cake, putting the lasagna in to cook after the cake comes out. Then he gets started on cleaning the kitchen. </p><p>When John had moved in Sherlock had moved all of his experiments and samples down to 221C. He made sure there was nothing dangerous or harmful to Rosie in their flat, not wanting her to be injured and not wanting to give John any excuse to leave. Once the kitchen was sparkling Sherlock started cleaning the rest of the flat, putting away all of Rosie’s toys and hovering. By the time Rosie woke up from her nap the flat was scrubbed from top to bottom. </p><p>Rosie babbles happily as Sherlock scoops her up from her cot. He changes her nappy and brings her down. “We’re going to make Daddy a Valentine’s Day card.” He tells her, all their art supplies set out on the table. He sets her in her high chair and cuts a big red heart out of construction paper and sets it on the table, setting out all colors of markers and pencils and crayons for her to draw on it with. </p><p>“Very good, Watson. I like your use of green and purple. The swirls are very inspired.” Sherlock praises. </p><p>After their arts and crafts session Sherlock cleans the marker from her hands and sets her down in her playpen for some independent play while he cleans up the table. He listens to her babble to her toys as he cuts the end bits of the flower stems off before putting them in a vase, arranging them perfectly. He puts a table cloth over the table and sets it, putting the vase on top. He was getting nervous now, having just about an hour before John gets home. </p><p>“Ready to go play with Nana Huddy?” Sherlock scoops Rosie up, taking her down to Mrs. Hudson who coos and cuddles her close. He had told Mrs. Hudson his plan and she’s so happy to watch Rosie. </p><p>“You go get cleaned up, dear. We’re going to watch our stories and have some sweets. Isn’t that right, Rosie Posie?” Mrs. Hudson cooed at the toddler. Rosie giggles happily, always loving the sweets Mrs. Hudson had. </p><p>“Not to many or else she won’t be able to sleep.” Sherlock smiles softly and goes back upstairs. He makes sure everything is in order in the flat before going to shower. He washes everywhere, making sure he was clean and ready for whatever the night had in store. He gets out of the shower and shaves his face carefully so it was smooth with no nicks. He spends the most time on his hair, making sure it was primped and curled to perfection. Finally, he gets dressed. He picked out his purple shirt and dark suit because he knew it was John’s favorite. Or at the least the one John looked at him the most while he was wearing it. </p><p>He was taking the lasagna when he heard the downstairs door open. His heart slammed in his chest as he set the pan on the stove top. It was time. </p><p>“Into battle..” Sherlock says to himself and stands by the table. </p><p>John hums softly as he comes in while pulling his coat off. He pauses as he looks around. He’d never seen the flat so clean and put together. His stomach growled as he smelled the delicious dinner. Then his eyes landed on Sherlock who looked breathtakingly gorgeous. </p><p>“Sherlock..” John says softly as he walks into the kitchen. “What’s all this? You cleaned the whole flat? And cooked? All while watching Rosie?” He looks around, not seeing her. “Wait. Where is she?” He frowns a bit. </p><p>“She’s visiting down with Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock says quickly so John doesn’t worry. “I..” He swallows, remembering to breathe. </p><p>John watches Sherlock and slowly slips his coat off, hanging it up before entering the kitchen. “Sherlock?” He asks softly. </p><p>“John..” Sherlock takes a deep breath. “You know that you are my best friend. We’ve been through so much together. Enough to fill books with stories of our adventures. I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you. I sometimes wonder if I’d be here at all without you. You’ve changed me in every way possible. I used to think drugs made me better. Smarter. Sharper. I was wrong. You do that. You make me want to be those things. You make me a better man. You’ve shown me that life is so much more than cases and murders and experiments. You’ve saved my life countless times from murderers and killers and villains. You’ve saved me from myself as well. I can’t imagine life without you. The second best day of my life is when you and Watson moved back into 221B. I can’t imagine you not in 221B with me. This is your home. Our home. It always has been and it always will be.” He takes a deep breath. </p><p>John is breathing hard and he feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest. </p><p>Sherlock continues, on a roll. “I know I’m not the easiest man to be friends with or to live with. I can be a down tight terror sometimes. I can be moody and loud and play violin all hours of the day and night or be completely silent for days on end. However, you’re here. You came back even though you knew the worst parts of me. You came back here. You came back to me and I will be forever grateful.” </p><p>“Sherlock..” John says, his throat was dry and he couldn’t take his eyes off Sherlock. </p><p>“There’s one question I’d like to ask.” Sherlock says softly and picks up a card from the tables. It had red hearts and a bee on it, the script saying ‘Bee Mine, Valentine!’. </p><p>John looks at the card and looks at Sherlock before looking back at the card. </p><p>“John, will you be my Valentine?” Sherlock says softly his voice was gentle and soothing, he was so thankful it didn’t shake like the rest of him. “In the romantic sense. I want.. I want you. It’s always been you, John. It’s only ever been you.”</p><p>John lets out a wet laugh, tears in his eyes. “Oh God, yes.” He breathes and pulls Sherlock in, kissing him deeply. </p><p>Sherlock melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pressing as close as he possibly can. He tries to memorize everything but he’s swept up in the delicious heat of John’s mouth. He feels dizzy and euphoric all at once. </p><p>Finally, after what seems like a small eternity and barely a moment they pull apart to breathe. </p><p>“What was the best day of your life?” John asks, his voice nearly a whisper as he runs his nose along Sherlock’s. </p><p>“The day you walked into my life in that lab at Bart’s.” Sherlock whispers back, not wanting to break the spell. </p><p>John takes a shaky breath and nods. “Mine too.” </p><p>After more kissing and gentle touches Sherlock gets John to sit down. He pours them glasses of wine and fills their plates. </p><p>“This is amazing. You’re amazing. I’m completely blown away.” John says, feeling like he’s dreaming as he sits at the lovely decorated table with Sherlock. </p><p>“Hardly, John.” Sherlock blushes, taking a sip of his wine. “Eat before it gets cold.” </p><p>John nods and starts to eat. He groans, his eyes closed in bliss. “Did you make this?” </p><p>Sherlock nods, worried he had messed it up and quickly goes over everything in his head to make sure he didn’t miss anything. </p><p>“It’s perfect, Sherlock.” John assures him, eating heartily. </p><p>Sherlock lets out a relieved breath and relaxes. “I’m glad.” He smiles, eating as well. “Mrs. Hudson said she can watch Watson through dinner but she has her Valentine’s bridge card party tonight.” He chuckles softly. </p><p>“She’s too good to us.” John smiles, drinking the perfectly paired wine. </p><p>“Indeed.” Sherlock nods. </p><p>After dinner John kisses Sherlock some more before going down to retrieve Rosie. Sherlock cleans up dinner and puts away the leftovers. </p><p>“Oh John, dear.” Mrs. Hudson answers the door. “How was dinner?” She asks hopefully. </p><p>“It was the best dinner of my entire life.” John smiles. </p><p>“Oh how wonderful!” Mrs. Hudson sniffles and nods. “I’m so happy for you both! My boys.” She wipes her eyes. </p><p>John smiles softly. “You knew all along.” </p><p>“Took you two long enough to catch up.” Mrs. Hudson nods. “Let me get your girl.” She goes and gets Rosie, passing her over to John. </p><p>“Thank you for watching her.” John kisses Rosie’s head. </p><p>“No trouble at all. She’s an Angel.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. </p><p>“I won’t keep you from your party.” John chuckles. </p><p>“You boys have a good night. I’ll be staying at my friends house.” Mrs. Hudson gives him a knowing wink before heading out.  </p><p>John flushes and swallows. “That woman is something else.” He tells Rosie, chuckling as he heads back upstairs. </p><p>“Bedtime routine?” Sherlock asks as they come up, seeing Rosie yawn. </p><p>“I think so. She’s had a big day planning all this.” John smiles. </p><p>“Never could have done it without her.” Sherlock smiles. “Oh! Her card.” He grabs Rosie’s card off the table and hands it to her. </p><p>Rosie gives her card to John. Inside was Sherlock’s hand writing that said ‘I love you, Daddy. Love, Rosie’ with all her scribbles drawn all over. </p><p>“My first Valentine from Rosie.” John grins and kisses her head. “Thank you, love. It’s perfect.” </p><p>Rosie smiles sleepily and cuddles against him. </p><p>“Want to get her settled and I’ll get us dessert?” Sherlock asks. </p><p>“Is that a euphemism?” John raises a brow. </p><p>Sherlock blushes. “I-I made cake.” </p><p>“Ah perfect.” John chuckles softly and smiles. “I’ll go get her settled.” He takes Rosie upstairs and gets her ready for bed. He rocks her and sings to her, feeling her drop off against his shoulder. He gently lays her in her cot and takes the baby monitor down with him. “So cake?” He says. </p><p>Sherlock nods and shows John. The cake was a beautiful two layer chocolate cake with chocolate icing with an assortment of pink and red piped roses on top. </p><p>“You really did go all out, love.” John smiles softly. </p><p>Sherlock let’s that word wash over him like an ocean wave, seeping into every pore. “Do you like it?” </p><p>John nods. “It looks delicious. I can’t believe you did all this today while watching a toddler. You really are incredible, love. Absolutely incredible.” </p><p>Sherlock holds back a moan at all the praise. He cuts them each a slice and slides a plate over to John with a fork. They lean against the counter and eat their cake, sipping the last of the wine as they enjoy each other’s company. </p><p>Once everything is finished and put away John takes Sherlock’s hand and leads him over to the couch. </p><p>Sherlock follows John, staring at their joined hands. He sits when John gently tugs him down next to him. </p><p>“I.. I don’t want to push you into doing anything you don’t want. Whatever you’re okay with I’ll be okay with. I know-“ John says but Sherlock cuts him off. </p><p>“I want you. All of you. Every heartbeat. Every breath. All of it. Whatever you want is yours, John. It always has been.” Sherlock nods. He’s waited so long. Years. Feels like a decade. He wanted this. Wanted everything with John. “Kiss me, John.” </p><p>John certainly doesn’t need to be told twice so he cups Sherlock’s face and leans in, kissing him. “I was so lost before I met you. You came into my life and turned everything around. You say I saved you but you saved me right back. You took me battered and bruised and healed me. I’ve been so bad to you. I’ve hurt you and let you be hurt. You still want me? After all of that?” </p><p>“I’ll never not want you, John. We’ve both done things we regret and can’t take back. But not were both here together and I’ll never let you go again. Never.” Sherlock kisses back, his hand rests on John’s thigh as he teases his tongue against the seam of John’s lips. </p><p>“Never.” John gasps softly, his lips parting for Sherlock’s tongue. His hand goes to those lush curls and he’s careful not to pull as he sinks his fingers in to hold on. </p><p>Sherlock swallows down a whimper, pressing closer to John. He feels hot and needy and overwhelmed. They were still dressed? Why were they still dressed? There was far too much material between them. He had to correct this immediately. </p><p>“John.. John, take me to bed.” Sherlock whispers, all but begging. </p><p>John groans and has to shut his eyes as Sherlock’s words shake him to his very core. He’s wanted to hear that for so long and now finally it’s real. “It’ll have to be yours. Rosie is asleep in my room.” </p><p>Sherlock nods. “I changed my sheets today.” </p><p>“You knew.” John chuckles. </p><p>“I hoped.” Sherlock blushes. </p><p>John’s smile is tender and loving. “Come on.” He stands and gently tugs Sherlock up, leading them to Sherlock’s room. </p><p>They strip each other slowly, taking their time rediscovering each other’s bodies. This was all completely new and raw and exciting but they had to do this right. </p><p>Sherlock kisses John’s scar, thinking of if John hadn’t been shot they probably never would have met. They never would have gotten here. He pulls back slowly as John kisses him again, smoldering passion searing the kiss. </p><p>John is the one that gets them totally naked, their clothes tossed and scattered around the room. It didn’t matter. All that mattered is that they were touching. He rubs his hands over Sherlock’s back, feeling his scars. “Love..” He says, wanting to ask but Sherlock stiffens. </p><p>“Not tonight. I’ll tell you but not tonight.” Sherlock whispers, sounding vulnerable and scared. </p><p>“Okay.” John nods. “Okay.” He kisses Sherlock again, leading him to bed. </p><p>Sherlock lays back and pulls John down with him. Their kisses turn hotter and more demanding. Soon they're panting and hard. </p><p>“Lube. Need lube.” John pants, licking his kiss swollen lips. He knew neither of them were going to last this first time. </p><p>Sherlock pulls open his bedside drawer, grabbing a half used bottle of lube and hands it to John. </p><p>Seeing the used bottle makes John’s cock throb. He pours a generous dollop into his palm. “Spread your legs, love.” He says softly. </p><p>Sherlock does as he’s told without question, completely trusting John as always. </p><p>John situates himself between Sherlock’s legs and kisses him deeply. He angles his hips a bit and wraps his slick hand around both their hot hard cocks. </p><p>Sherlock throws his head back and moans, deep and rumbling. “John. Your cock. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Oh fuck, John. I.. you..” </p><p>“Oh fuck.” John groans, holding onto the headboard in his free hand as he bends to capture Sherlock’s lips again. “You’re gorgeous, Sherlock. Breathtaking. Christ, look at you. I could come just looking at you. The things I want to do to you. With you. So much time wasted. No more. No more.”</p><p>Sherlock kisses John back desperately. “John John. Please John.” He begs, rocking against his hand. He was so hard and too far gone to make any intelligent sentences. He holds onto John tightly as if he’d break apart and needed John to keep him whole. </p><p>“I know, love. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” John slowly starts to strike them together. He’s never felt anything like this. His skin felt like it was on fire and every nerve in his body was screaming at him to come. He knew they weren’t going to last but that didn’t matter. This was the first of many first. The first of the rest. </p><p>Sherlock keeps hold of John tight, rocking into John’s tight fist against John’s cock. Everything felt so good and overwhelming. He was worried he’d pass out. He focuses on John, his breathing, his heartbeat, his cursing. John’s cock was perfect just like the rest of him and it was currently sliding against Sherlock cock which only made it even better. “John John John.” He chants as he gets closer. He wanted to last, wanted to make this good for John. </p><p>“It’s okay, love. Let go. I’m right there with you.” John nods, so close to the edge he could feel his bollocks draw up. </p><p>Sherlock comes first, crying out John’s name as he comes over his fist. </p><p>John can’t hold back as he watches Sherlock, coming as well with a deep groan. </p><p>After some time they come back to their senses, kissing lazily between breaths. </p><p>John eventually gets up, getting a flannel to clean them up. He tenderly cleans Sherlock up and then himself, tossing the cloth back into the bathroom. He crawls back into bed and spoons Sherlock who was half asleep at this point. </p><p>Sherlock presses back against John. He had never felt this content or safe in his entire life. This was where he was supposed to be. This is always where he was supposed to be. It was worth the wait. It was worth the struggle. It was worth everything. He would do it all again just to have John here with him, holding him. John was his. Always. Forever. His. </p><p>“Sherlock?” John says softly. </p><p>“Yes, John?” Sherlock mumbles sleepily. </p><p>“I love you..” </p><p>“I love you, too..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!</p><p>Here is Sherlock’s Valentine to John!<br/>https://was-fuck-off-watson.tumblr.com/post/643103451441709056/sherlocks-valentine-to-john-from-my-fic-222b</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>